Together forever
by WinterNinja1
Summary: Now that Grace is a new werewolf. She is being pulled out of her human skin before winter has even arrived.  *please review! thank you!*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Sam**

Everything was calm, it was perfect. I embraced moments like this, because with all the chaos in my life I might not have many more moments this

peaceful. I could faintly hear grace singing in the shower. I grabbed my tea from the kitchen counter and settled down in the recliner on the other side of

the room. I pulled the lever which put the foot rest up. I had one hand laying across my stomach and the other one palm up of the side table. Graces

singing slowly died down. I heard her turn off the water and slow step out of the shower. Then, out of no where came a blood curdling scream.

**Grace**

I knew I was a beginner to this whole werewolf thing, but I thought I was getting control of changing. this was the first time changing felt so bad.

Everything seemed normal after getting out of the shower then, something inside of seemed to explode. My legs went limp and I clasped on the floor. I

was so sure I was going to die. I knew that this was the worst place to be dieing because if I had any chance of living it would be from Sam saving me,

but Sam won't go into the bathroom because of his fear of bath tubs. My body kept going into short spasms and every breath I took felt like I was

swallowing a million needles. It felt like I was being tased and whipped and stabbed over and over again. Eventually I lied on the floor and excepted my

own death.

**Sam**

It must have been a minute since the initial scream. I was out side the bathroom door desperately wanting to get in there and help out grace. But every

time I tried to open the door an invisible force field of fears and memories held me back. Finally I closed my eyes and pretended I was entering my

bedroom. What I saw was horrible. Graces was lying on her side with her knee's to her chest and she was shaking violently, tears were running down

her cheeks and she was whimpering and moaning softly. Towels were scattered everywhere and everything was soaking.

I moved in to action, I picked grace up, her body went limp in my arms. I took her into the living room and gently set her down on the couch. I grabbed

the blanket off the recliner I was sitting on and threw it over her. She opened her eyes. I knelt down beside her "grace," I began, my voice was urgent

yet calm "grace, what happened?" she didn't reply, she was still shaking and making moaning noises. "grace, I'm going to take you to the hospital, okay?"

I tried to pick her up but she resisted. "please co-operate" I sat her up. Her moaning stopped but she was still shaking. "grace, how do you feel?"

her voice was faint "d-don't take me, I uh I thought I was going to change."

"do you think you are going to change?"

"mm no."

"okay, do you need anything?"

"tea p-please."

"are you okay now?"

"mmhhmm."

I went to the kitchen and put the kettle, which was conveniently all ready filled with water, on the stove.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Grace**

My body was still in pain but it was much better. It seemed like Sam should have been back already, but maybe he got caught up in making a snack. My

shaking overall died down except for my left leg which was spasming. I re-adjusted the blanket so it covered my toes then laid my hands across my lap. I

snuggled into the crevice between the armrest and the back of the couch. By the time Sam came back I was already half asleep.

**Sam**

She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. I walked by into the kitchen and put her tea in the refrigerator, I figured I'd make it into iced tea,

considering that she didn't look like she would be awaking anytime soon. I decided that I'd run to the convenient store a few blocks away and pick up

some more tea, we were running dangerously low on tea. I took a sticky note from the kitchen counter and quickly scribbled some words on it until it

read "grace, I went the convenient store, I'll be back soon, I have my phone on me, if you need me to pick up anything please call" I figured she wouldn't

wake up but I wrote it just in case. I put the note on the coffee table, grabbed the car keys and left.

**Grace**

I woke up quivering, my palms were sweaty and I had a terrible feeling in my gut. I new what was happening, and there was no use fighting it. I was not

ready to change for the winter, it made no sense to me why I was changing so early, fall had barely just begun and I was inside a nice warm building. It

didn't make sense to me but I new I had to let myself go. I went over the sliding glass door, opened it, shimmied out of my clothes and let my self rip

away from my own skin and every human thing that made me _grace._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER** **3**

**Sam**

Once I walked into the living room I automatically new what happened. I felt a tinge of guilt in my stomach. I shouldn't have left her alone here, I should've

stayed with her the whole time. I set the package of tea on the coffee table, went outside and collected her clothes. I already missed her so much, I kept

trying to remind my self that I'd see her in spring but all I thought about was how she wasn't with me right now. I sat down on the big tree stump with her

clothes in my fist. I tried to drill the idea of getting her back in the spring into my head, it didn't work. Eventually I gave in and let myself cry.

**Grace**

I saw him sitting there with his head in his hands, looking so vulnerable, softly weeping to himself. I didn't remember who he was or why i was standing so

close watching him, but I knew I needed him. So badly, I wanted to go up to him and comfort him some how but instincts kept pulling me back. Then all in a

rush, I remembered. The boy who I was looking at, was him, with the black hair and yellow eye's. my friend, my best friend, my lover, _Sam._

_**To Be continued.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I saw her eyes peering at me from behind the bush. I wished she remembered me. Somewhere in the back of my mind I believed that she did. I heard t

he sliding glass door open then shut. Cole came and sat down on the ground by the stump. At first he didn't say anything, I think he already knew what

happened. Eventually he put his hand on my knee and whispered "it's ok, ya know, she'll be back before you know it" I looked at him and he gave me a

big cheesy grin, I returned with a side smile. I rested my chin on my palm a watched the forest, the bird in the trees, the leaves blowing around on the

ground, and rarely, grace carefully shifting her wait. We sat in silent's for at least 10 minutes. Cole stood up and wiped the dirt off his pants. "well," he

began. " I'm getting hungry, you should come inside to because just sitting here and staring at her is getting a little creepy, c'mon." I followed him slowly

to the porch. When we got to the sliding glass door he stopped, turned around and made eye contact with grace. "goodbye grace" he said in a teasing

tone. Grace put back her ears and growled under her breath which made me grin.

"Goodbye grace" I repeated quietly. We walked inside and closed the door.

**Grace**

I couldn't believe it, I soon as I found him I lost him, into a building which I had no chance getting inside of. I decided I was going to stay in that spot until  
>Sam came back. So I sat,<p>

And sat

And sat

And sat

And waited

And watched

After awhile of starring at the building my stomach started rumbling. I couldn't hunt,

because I needed to stay in this spot. I found a near by bush of red berries, I've seen other animals eating from the bush so I figured they were safe to

eat. The berries were very bitter but they were my only dinner. I ate a few more of the berries but couldn't keep going, they were just too sour for me.

I heard noise coming from the building. The boy, with the greens eye's came outside with a sandwich in his hands, he sat down on the stump and

started eating it. I could smell the sandwich. Meat, there was definitely meat in it, and tomatoes, and something else that I couldn't remember the name

of. I slowly stepped out from behind the bush, unsure if he noticed me, he did. I took a few more steps. He picked a chunk off of his sandwich and threw

it towards me. I flinched but didn't run. I ate the piece, it was a ham, cheese and tomato sandwich. I wanted more. I remembered how to show

dominance, I bared my teeth and growled softly. He smiled at me and made a noise that was between a laugh and a cough. He threw the sandwich at

me. I wasn't sure if he gave me the sandwich because he thought I was dominate or from pity of my pour performance, but I didn't really care. I quickly

chomped the food down, not really paying attention of the flavor. Lucky it shut my stomach up. I saw the night was coming soon, there were already lots

of stars shining in the sky. I laid down and decided to sleep.

**Sam**

The first night without grace was terrible. I couldn't stop thinking about her, laying next to me, the sound of her breathing, her hand gently sprawled

across mine. I turned my head to look at her but she wasn't there. So I just lied, staring at the ceiling, trying to forget my problems. I heard mumbling

coming from the living room, I went to investigate. Cole was lying on the couch watching some murder mystery show. I sat down next to him "hey." I said  
>quietly.<p>

"oh! Uh, ya" he replied. I must have startled him. "Can't sleep?"

"no, not really." I replied.

"ya, me to."

I saw the tea kettle sitting next to the stove in the kitchen. "I think I'm going to make some tea, do you want any?"

"oh, you mean the green hippy stuff you drink? I think I'll pass"

It slightly offended me how Cole had no respect for tea. I guess I just really liked tea. I went into the kitchen, filled the kettle with water and put it on

the stove. I went back into the living room and leaned against the wall, knowing that if I sat down I would have to get back up to take the kettle off the

stove. Cole had my guitar on his lap. He was playing around with some different chords. I stood there and listens for a while until the kettle started

whistling. I poured it into the cup with the tea bag then went over to the couch and put it down on the coffee table. Cole didn't notice that I sat next to

him. I lied back with my eyes closed and listen to him play.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Grace**

When I woke up I attempted to stand on my two feet and stretch out my limbs. I failed hopelessly and fell on my back. I noticed I had paws, I was still a

wolf. It made no sense. I felt 100% Grace. I looked around, I was by beck's house. I wondered if Sam was there. Judging by the sun it was probably

around 10:00 am, so Sam should be in there. I remembered that I couldn't just walk right up and let myself in, I needed fingers for that.

I heard growling behind me. I quickly turned around, praying that it wasn't a wolf wanting to pick a fight, because I obviously wasn't ready for that. The

growling came from the green eyed boy, but he wasn't a boy, he was a wolf. I knew his name was somewhere in my mind, but I just couldn't put my

finger (well actually, paw) on it. He was growling at a duck, yes, it was a duck. It looked like he was playing with. It must have been quite a brave duck to

be messing around with a wolf. He lunged at the duck, the duck dodged, then attempted to scare him away by opening his wings and storming towards

the wolf. It was pretty funny. I sat quietly and watched the battle for a few minutes,

until the duck got tired of it and flew away. Now the green eyed wolf just sat there, looking at the spot where the duck had been. The wolf

eventually looked up. He was looking at something behind me. What ever he was looking at startled him and he fled. I turned my head to see what

startled the green eyed wolf. I saw him, the person I've been waiting for this whole time, _Sam._

**Sam**

I sat on the stump with my guitar, playing around with different cords and sounds. Without Grace and Cole my life became pretty lonely. I started playing

one of my songs and quietly started singing.

_"I fell for her in summer, my lovely summer girl…"_

**Grace**

He didn't notice me yet. I thought about how to approach him. First thing I needed him to do was to acknowledge that I was there. I wasn't going to

growl because that would be weird, and if I whined he might think I'm hurt. I decided I'd try to bark, I've never bark before and I had no idea what it

would sound like. I sat up strait and let it out, "yarrrrrrrrararraaarrrrrar." I had no idea of what came out of my mouth, it sounded like a whining German

shepherd mixed with a stubborn Chihuahua. Luckily it got his attention. Once his eye's caught mine, my body was already going before I could even

register what I was doing. I noticed I was in mid dash towards Sam. What was I doing! I stopped myself quickly, well, a little too quickly. I skidded across

the dirt, did two side rolls and ended up on my back, by his feet. Everything was blurry. I looked up. He was laughing at me, I understood how it was

kind of funny, but at the moment it annoyed me. I stood up and shook off the dirt on my coat. I turned my head and looked at Sam, I wondered what he

was thinking. He had his hand by his side. I ducked under it then came up, so it was resting on my head. He stood up, as if he were in a trance and

started walking towards beck's house. I followed. He went in, then I went in. everything thing in my body told me to run back to the forest. But being

inside with Sam felt natural. He sat down on the couch and I laid at his feet. He put his hand on my head and began to rub gently. I thought about what

was going on, I was a girl, in a wolfs body, acting like a dog for my boyfriend. So far my winter life sounded like a weird teenage drama, one of those that  
>are a TV only movie. We sat in silence for a while until Sam went to the kitchen to get something. He came back with two cookies. He placed one in front<p>

of me. I licked it, it was sweet, very sweet, but good. He began to slowly eat his too. I tried to match the pace of which he was eating, but I still finished

before him.

We sat again, in silence. Eventually Sam stretched out his arms and walked to the bathroom, and like a loyal dog, I followed. I waited outside the

door for a bit until he came out. Then together we both walked into his room. He grabbed some pajama's out of his dresser and quickly threw them on.

As he was putting on the pajama's I noticed something. Howling was coming from outside, the other wolfs were probably worrying about me. I put my

paws up on the window sill. The gently night wind, coming from the half open window, blew on my face. I replied to the wolfs with an

"arrooooooooooo"

Sam sighed. He was obviously pretty tired. I stopped howling and jumped onto the bed with him. I got comfortable at the foot of the bed. This was how

most of winter was going to be. I was okay with that though, as long as I was with Sam. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Sam **

When I woke up the bright lighting coming from the window irritated my eyes. I remembered grace was in my bed. I didn't make any sudden movements

because I didn't want to startle her. I slowly stretched out my fingers.

"good morning grace" I said quietly. I didn't expect a reply though, knowing that she couldn't talk.

"Good morning" she replied. She intertwined her fingers with mine and together we laid in silence.


End file.
